A vehicle may include one or more object detection sensors such as a camera sensor, etc., to detect objects, e.g., in an area outside the vehicle. A vehicle computer may operate the vehicle, e.g., by actuating a propulsion, braking, steering, based on the detected object(s). In low light conditions, e.g., at night, a vehicle computer may fail to detect an object in the area outside the vehicle. Thus, the computer may lack sufficient or adequate data to actuate vehicle components.